La cancion de Garry
by Maii D kyo
Summary: Una apuesta, Garry le toca una cancio a Ib sin que ella lo sepa.


**Notas: **Hola, vuelvo con uno pequeño que se me ocurrió hace rato… además me gusta la canción.

Pablo Ignacio, no he olvidado el otro que me pediste**, "El secreto de Ib, se descubre".**

Y bueno… este fic habla sobre una canción que vi en youtube del tema de Garry y la letra estaba en inglés y español, espero que la escuchen. Es muy bonita.

…

**La canción de Garry**

Hace una semana Garry se compró una guitarra, estaba empeñado en aprender a tocarla. Solo porque había apostado con unos compañeros suyos que él podía tocar un instrumento en menos de dos semanas. No sabía si eso sería posible o no pero Garry era muy capaz siempre que se lo proponía y últimamente se había vuelto un maniático con la guitarra. Ni siquiera contestaba mis mensajes, tenía que gritarle para que abriera la puerta de su casa. Papá murmuraba cientos de cosa como: "buen bailador, excelente pintor, ¿ahora músico? ¡Un candidato perfecto!"

En fin, camine hacia la casa de Garry y como decía, tuve que gritar para que abriera la puerta y poder entrar.

-¡hola, Garry!- salude al entrar.

-oh, claro… están en la mesa, come los que quieras…

¿Come los que quieras? Hice una mueca molesta, aún seguía metido en su guitarra. No dije nada y entre a su cocina para ver que era aquello que me había ofrecido para comer, después de todo, mamá me había dicho que solo debía esperar las dos semanas y Garry volvería a la normalidad.

Me senté en una de las sillas después de poner agua para un té y de pronto escuche a Garry tararear una canción. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tocar la guitarra y la primera vez que lo escuchaba cantar.

"_**Ahora que me has encontrado, mi mundo es más brillante.**_

_**Ahora que me has tocado, mis pasos son más ligeros."**_

Comenzó cantando bajito y rápido me levante de la silla para verlo, asome la cabeza para que no me viera y se avergonzara o algo que lo hiciera detener. En verdad quería escuchar como cantaba. Estaba concentrado y podía ver que tenía sus ojos cerrados. ¿Estaba inventando la canción en el momento? ¡Garry era genial! No podía perder este momento, inmediatamente saque mi teléfono celular y comencé a grabar.

"_**Todo este mundo podría decidir derrumbarse y sin embargo tú seguirás persistiendo."**_

Se detuvo tomando aire y luego volvió a tocar.

"_**Algo nos ha unido.**_

_**Inexplicablemente... **_

_**Fingiendo realidad, amistad y sabiduría."**_

Esa letra, por alguna razón me hacía recordar el mundo creado. Era como si estuviera hablando sobre nosotros. Garry, Mary y yo, lo ocurrido dentro del mundo creado. Los engaños de Mary, mi amistad con Garry, todo eso.

"_**Te defenderé.**_

_**Te mantendré al lado de mí, así es como te devolveré toda la bondad que me has demostrado."**_

Se detuvo haciendo una mueca pero no dijo nada solo continuo mientras yo estaba atenta a la letra escondiéndome un poco más para no ser vista por él. La letra era muy linda y lo que decía… Garry siempre me cuido en el mundo de Guertena, ¿él hablaba de mí ahora?

"…_**Ahora que me has encontrado, me he tropezado a través del fuego.**_

_**Ahora que me has tocado, he florecido como una flor."**_

Sin duda Garry había cambiado después de haber salido del mundo fabricado, él quería ser un adulto responsable, no quería volver a ser como era antes. Nunca dijo porque pero estaba decidido a cambiar, realmente Garry había florecido.

"_**Ahora que estás conmigo, no estoy ya acobardado en el silencio, ocultándome.**_

_**Estoy luchando por ti.**_

_**Estoy luchando por…" **_

_**¡ ¿IB?!**_

Grito al verme desde la puerta de la cocina y salude tratando de ocultar tanto mi risa como el celular en mi mano.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?- pregunto dejando la guitarra en el suelo con mucho cuidado- ¿C-cuando entraste?

-tú me abriste y me dijiste que había comida en la cocina, ¿no lo recuerdas?- el negó rascando su cabeza y volvió a mirarme nervioso.

-¿E-estabas escuchando?- pregunto poniéndose rojo de nuevo y me reí.

-sí, Garry canta muy bonito.

-¡I-Ib! No digas eso, canto horrible…

-¡pero que mentira más grande, Garry!

-es la verdad- dijo inflando sus cachetes- en fin… ¿Qué te pareció?- pregunto aun rojo de la vergüenza y sonreí.

-¡ganaras la apuesta!

-¿eso crees?- pregunto dudoso y yo asentí- … si gano me darán macarones gratis por un mes- susurro ido, pensando en su postre favorito y de nuevo me eche a reír- ¡Ib, no te rías que estoy muy nervioso!… solo en pensar en cantar frente a tanta gente…

-solo piensa que estas solamente tú.

-pues eso hacia hasta que te vi- dijo bajito cruzando los brazos- no creo que sirva de mucho.

-¡en ese caso!- dije corriendo a mi mochila y sacando mi pañuelo, el que le había dado a Garry después de… bueno, aquello que paso con Mary. Aun lo tenía guardado, Garry me lo había regresado hace mucho y siempre lo mantenía conmigo en caso de emergencia- toma esto, este será tu amuleto de la suerte, ¿Qué dices?

Garry tomo el pañuelo mirándolo fijamente y luego me miro.

-¿este es el pañuelo que te devolví?

-sip.

-¿lo tenías guardado aun?

-sip.

-hmm, ¿en verdad puedo quedármelo?

-sip.

Suspira. –sip, gracias.

**... (El día de la apuesta)….**

_Garry:_

Ib y su familia habían venido a darme ánimos, ahora todo el auditorio estaba lleno. ¿Por qué había aceptado esa apuesta? ¿Porque justo cuando los alumnos de teatro presentaban su obra? Ahora no podía irme. No, si hacia eso todos me tacharían de miedoso. Nada bueno.

Mire entre las cortinas y alcance a ver a varios chicos de mi clase y a la familia de Ib y a Ib en la tercera fila, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

En el momento que anuncian mi nombre tome el pañuelo apretándolo para sentirme seguro y lo guarde en mi bolsillo del pantalón, escucho a varias personas aplaudir y gritar mi nombre... No puede ser, llego la hora… tocaría la canción, un regalo para Ib aunque ella no lo sepa.

El director me ofreció el micrófono cuando por fin aparecí entre el público, mi mano tembló pero rápido lo disimule colocándolo en su lugar. Acomode la guitarra y comencé a tocar la canción de Ib.

"_Ahora que me has encontrado, mi mundo es más brillante._

_Ahora que me has tocado, mis pasos son más ligeros._

_Todo este mundo podría decidir derrumbarse y sin embargo tú seguirás persistiendo._

_Algo nos ha unido._

_Inexplicablemente... _

_Fingiendo realidad, amistad y sabiduría._

_Te defenderé._

_Te mantendré al lado de mí, así es como te devolveré toda la bondad que me has demostrado._

_Ahora que me has encontrado, me he tropezado a través del fuego._

_Ahora que me has tocado, he florecido como una flor._

_Ahora que estás conmigo, no estoy ya acobardado en el silencio, ocultándome._

_Estoy luchando por ti._

_Estoy luchando por ti…" _

Inmediatamente después de terminar la canción, las personas aplaudieron, algunas, solo algunas se levantaron entre ellas mis compañeros de clase, mis maestros, los padres de Ib y claro la más importante… Ib.

…**FIN…**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero que les haya gustado la canción… me gusta más con el sonido y todo lo demás, así no tiene chiste xD espero y busquen el video en YouTube y lo escuchen cuando lean el fic, sería mejor :D**

**¡Saludos y nos vemos luego!**


End file.
